


menitip mimpi pada bintang

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: the sparks in your eyes twit my heart [4]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Mimpi yang besar, butuh perjuangan yang juga berat. Midam tidak butuh bertanya untuk tahu Junghwan sedang gelisah.





	menitip mimpi pada bintang

Langit malam tampak seperti permadani bintang. Kerlip cahaya berhamburan di sana-sini. Sebagian membentuk rasi, dan sebagian lain menjadi pusat galaksi. Junghwan tidak bisa menghitung bintang, tapi ia tahu beberapa nama di antaranya. Ia mengangkat tangan, lalu menggerakkan telunjuknya searah dengan tiga titik paling terang yang diketahuinya sebagai segitiga musim panas: Altair, Vega, dan Deneb. Pandangannya tak lepas mengagumi.

Bintang-bintang itu, seumpama mimpinya: begitu indah, dan berkilau cemerlang, sekaligus berjarak jauh dan sangat sulit digapai.

Junghwan pikir, bintang-bintang itu juga menanggung beban dan memiliki batas: batas waktu akibat beban cahaya yang terlalu terang. Junghwan pernah mendengar tentang supernova, namun ia sendiri belum benar-benar memahaminya. Mengapa bintang, bahkan juga bisa mati, dan kehilangan cahayanya sendiri?

Junghwan tenggelam dalam lamunan hingga tak menyadari Midam ikut bergabung dengannya. Ia menoleh ketika bahunya ditepuk, dan menemukan tatapan hangat yang menembus kepulan uap kopi.

Junghwan menerima satu cangkir kopi dari Midam. Setelah mengangguk dan berterima kasih, ia merasakan hangatnya cangkir dengan sentuhan―barangkali tertinggal kehangatan tangan Midam juga.

Midam tidak butuh bertanya untuk tahu Junghwan sedang menggalau. Memikirkan bagaimana hasil evaluasi nanti, lalu kotak pemungutan suara, dan peringkat, itu semua cukup membuat mereka gelisah sepanjang malam. Perasaan berdebar-debar. Sibuk menerka, apakah hasil pemungutan suara nanti akan sesuai harapan, atau justru, secara kejam mengubur impian mereka?

 _Apakah kita benar-benar akan tersingkir dari sini_?

Lalu, sesudah itu, bagaimana?

_Apakah akan berakhir begitu saja? Seperti bintang yang redup di ujung jalan?_

Mereka belum siap untuk pulang dengan tangan hampa dan menelan pil pahit rasa kecewa.

Junghwan menyeruput kopi. Ia menyadari tatapan Midam padanya, seperti sedang memindai wajahnya.

“Hyung. Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?”

“Kau sendiri kenapa? Tampangmu seperti kain kusut saja. Mana Junghwan-ku yang ceria?”

Helaan napas berat itu mewakili jawaban Junghwan.

Midam lanjut berkata setelah meneguk likuid kopinya, “Ah, soal ini ya?”

Junghwan mengangguk. Memeluk kedua lututnya dan mengubur wajahnya.

“Apakah cuma segini saja, peran kita?” Ia mulai berkesah.

“Peran yang bagaimana, maksudmu?”

Midam ingin menggali pemikiran Junghwan lebih jauh.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk merasa unggul. Midam sudah pernah merasakan sulitnya kompetisi saat pertama kali terjun dulu. Cemas, gelisah, dan takut kalah. Sekarang, pengalaman mengajarinya cara untuk mengatasi itu.

Akan tetapi, melihat Junghwan terpuruk begini membuatnya pedih. Junghwan masih terlalu muda untuk memahami apa itu sebab, akibat, dan konsekuensi. Mimpi yang besar, butuh perjuangan yang juga berat. Lalu saat impian tercapai, kita butuh pengorbanan lebih untuk mempertahankan mimpi.

“Seperti bintang-bintang itu.” Junghwan menerangkan. Kepala menengadah ke langit berbintang. “Yang bersinar sebentar lalu redup tak lama kemudian.”

Midam tertegun. Ternyata Junghwan jauh lebih matang dari yang dia kira. Pengalaman mereka selama kontes ini, meskipun singkat, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk menempa mental mereka menjadi sekeras baja.

“Itu sih tergantung persepsimu.” Midam menjawab. “Kau ingin jadi bintang yang bersinar lama? Atau memilih redup lebih cepat?”

“Jelaskan artinya, Hyung.”

Midam ikut melempar pandangan ke langit, menerawang sejauh bintang yang tergapai oleh matanya.

“Kalau tak bisa seperti bintang musim panas, kau bisa jadi bintang yang bersinar di musim dingin. Artinya tahu sendiri, kan?”

“Hyung berkata begini hanya untuk menghiburku.”

“Karena bintang utama pasti bersinar lebih terang, tapi tak sedikit juga mereka yang mengharapkan terbitnya bintang lain yang sanggup lebih lama bertahan. Ingat, di mana jalan tertutup, di sana ada pintu yang terbuka,” ucap Midam menghibur.

“Sudahlah, Junghwan,” katanya lagi, “Ayo, jangan putus asa. Kita masih punya seribu jalan dan seribu pintu lain, tinggal menunggu tempat dan waktunya.”

Sekali lagi, Midam menepuk bahunya lembut. Bermaksud menguatkan.

Junghwan menatap balik dengan perasaan yang lebih lega.

Mereka tersenyum bersama saat mengenali ikatan dari pemahaman mereka kini saling terhubung.

“Hyung. Aku jadi punya ide.”

Junghwan meneguk habis cangkir kopinya.

“Sepertinya ide yang menarik.”

“Ini hanya impian saja sih. Kalau (kalau, bukan berarti sungguhan ya) kita tersingkir dari sini, Hyung mau bergabung bersama kita? Membangun grup besar yang sama kuat?”

“Nah, itu baru namanya semangat. Kita tak boleh berhenti bermimpi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Duh eh, saya lebih prefer nulis “Junghwan” daripada “Jeonghwan” walau yang sesuai kaidah bahasa pasti yang kedua.  
> Terlepas dari rumor yang beredar, saya berharap yang terbaik untuk Junghwan dan Midam.


End file.
